


Feeling this

by kaihun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Oh Sehun, Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marijuana, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Sex while Under the Influence, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Underage Drinking, Verbal exhibitionism (see note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/kaihun
Summary: “You’ve tried to bring Jongin to parties, and failed. Countless times.” Sehun nods and Baekhyun reaches for Sehun’s hand, forcing a zip-lock bag into his palm. “But have you tried bringing the partyto Jongin?”Or the one where Sehun brings an edible home from a party and Jongin decides he's down to experiment. For science
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Feeling this

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Maknae Rulez round 2. [Originally posted on LJ](https://maknaerulez.livejournal.com/19715.html) October 2015 and belatedly cross-posted to AO3 November 2019. Title from the Blink-182 song!
> 
> trigger warnings regarding drug use: sehun gets jongin's explicit consent for the edible and sekai proceed to have sex while under the influence of marijuana. a bad reaction to marijuana (spiked/laced) that happened in the past is mentioned. underage drinking occurs at the party.
> 
> additional tw: verbal exhibitionism occurs in this fic that isn't discussed beforehand, do not do this irl ppl!!

**11:22 PM**

Ugh, time does go slower when you keep checking it every five seconds.

Sehun finds himself wondering why he decided to go out in the first place. Why couldn’t he just decline the last-minute invitation? All that’s being celebrated is it being a Friday. Sure, a Friday after a week of 8:30 classes is essentially the college student’s equivalent of Christmas, but still.

For being an event planned the day of, it’s strangely complete with a DJ, which of course is Chanyeol—he is the_ only _DJ they know, a couple of kegs, and a rainbow assortment of jello shots getting distributed on a tray every thirty minutes by Baekhyun in a maid outfit—and no, it’s not Halloween yet. Almost everyone Sehun knows is here at Jongdae’s house off-campus except Jongin, who insisted on staying home because he wasn’t in the mood to party.

The famous jungle juice concocted by the chem major, Minseok, isn’t even enough to distract Sehun from missing his boyfriend. What could be better than being back at their shared dorm, watching dramas with Jongin falling asleep against him, head snuggled into the crook of Sehun’s neck? He smiles to himself, realizing that Jongin’s characteristic homebodyness is rubbing off on him. The Sehun a few months ago would’ve been appalled.

Sehun takes another sip from his red cup while half-assedly dancing to the music Chanyeol is blasting so it looks like he’s not bored out of his mind. It’s not that he doesn’t love partying, it’s quite the opposite, but it’s always a thousand times better with Jongin beside him. He always makes these dumb jokes Sehun never understands but he laughs his head off anyway, so maybe that means Jongin is really funny. Or maybe it’s just his infectious laugh, the one that gets so high-pitched no one can hear it anymore. It’s kind of the best thing in the world, according to Sehun. And don’t forget those killer dance moves that have everyone in the room captivated. It’s ironic how easily Jongin becomes the life of every party he’s bothered to attend.

Feeling his arms getting tugged by both elbows, Sehun glances up to see a pair of drunkards on either side of him, dragging him out of his thoughts to the porch where they can talk and hear each other over the pounding bass. Apparently they saw right through his dancing façade.

“Hey, great party,” Sehun tries to compliment, just in case they didn’t.

Jongdae pulls at Sehun’s cheeks, forcing him to smile against his will. “Can you at least try to look happy? It’ll be more convincing.” Sehun swats him off, rubbing his face. Okay, they definitely did.

“Jongin didn’t want to come out again?” Baekhyun inquires, even though he already knows the answer. Jongin had texted him earlier to “make sure Sehun doesn’t get into trouble” like he’s his babysitter or something.

“Yeah.” Sehun rolls his eyes. “He agrees to go out with me like, I don’t know, twice a year. And one of them is my birthday which is a requirement, I think.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, some people don’t like partying all the time.” Jongdae shrugs. “And then there’s people like us.” He and Baekhyun grin at each other.

“I know.” Sehun groans and leans over the rusting metal railing. “And I like that about Jongin too. It’s just that he’s _too_ into routine and playing it safe. We’re in college, damnit. Isn’t this the best time to try new, fun things and get more life experience?”

After contemplating this information for a moment, Baekhyun’s face lights up. “Say no more. I have a brilliant idea that will solve your problems. Perhaps all our problems, and dare I say, even world peace.”

“Oh?” Sehun is skeptical, rightfully so because none of Baekhyun’s ideas have ever been good ones, especially when he gets this superfluous. But he’s slightly buzzed so he figures he has it in him to humor him. “Tell me more.”

Baekhyun grabs them by the shoulders so they’re in a three-way huddle and starts talking in his dramatic suspense voice. “You’ve tried to bring Jongin to parties, and failed. Countless times.” Sehun nods and Baekhyun reaches for Sehun’s hand, forcing a zip-lock bag into his palm. _“_But have you tried bringing the party _to Jongin_?”

Upon closer inspection, Sehun narrows his eyes when he identifies its contents—one medium-sized, suspicious-looking brownie.

Baekhyun _would_.

“Is this what I think it is?” Sehun groans when Baekhyun’s grin spreads even wider across his face. “Your brilliant idea is for me to get high with Jongin.” He deadpans.

Jongdae slaps Baekhyun’s back with more force than necessary. “I was doubting you for a sec there, Byun Baek, but you pulled through.”

“Never doubt me, Jongdae.” Baekhyun pulls his best fake-offended look, bringing a hand to his heart. “I truly care about Sehunnie’s relationship.”

“I as well. Glad we’re on the same page.”

“Does your skirt have pockets?” Sehun asks, ignoring their attempts to embarrass him. “Where were you hiding this?” Baekhyun smirks with a glint in his eye and Sehun thinks he’s better off not knowing.

The two older boys spend a good ten minutes listing out the reasons why this is, in fact, a great idea, and although Sehun doesn’t want to admit it, he _is_ intrigued by the thought of Jongin stoned out of his mind. Their discussion quickly gets rated, as Jongdae and Baekhyun start sharing stories of their sexcapades while high. Five stories later it gets a little too ridiculous. Sehun suspects they’re now pulling random shit out of their asses to try to outdo the other.

“Okay guys, I get it, sex feels a hundred times more amazing. Now can we please move on? There are things I don’t need to know in that much detail.”

“Alright, chill, Sehun _Vanilla-Sex_ Oh.”

“Geez leave him alone, he’s just a baby,” Baekhyun says but cracks up anyway.

They move on to informing him that the high is super intense, much more than smoking, so he and Jongin have to be aware of this and be extra careful. Tips are given such as ordering a pizza in advance in preparation for the munchies, using eye drops to make their eyes look less irritated in case they have to go out, and having the lube out and ready for when they need it (Sehun chokes at the last one). Baekhyun then semi-guilt trips Sehun into agreeing he’s an amazing friend, even taking into consideration the fact that Jongin hates smoking.

“I appreciate the help, thanks. But I find it hard to believe you had this prepared just for me.” Sehun is, once again, skeptical. He has to be, with friends who constantly prank him. Although to be fair, Sehun himself _is_ the master of pranking. Half the time it’s just payback for all the shit he’s done to them. “Tell me the truth. Is this a brownie made out of chocolate or dirt? Did you lace it with anything weird?”

“This is an actual brownie made from Betty Crocker mix and real, certified, 100% authentic OG Kush!” Baekhyun is almost insulted that Sehun would doubt his sincerity. “I’ll be honest, it was originally for me and Kyungsoo, and the rest will be for sale. I baked a batch before the party. Might I add, with my maid outfit on—it was nice, felt very domestic.” Sehun and Jongdae scoff at the same time. “I have a lot left still,” Baekhyun assures him. “So don’t feel bad about me giving it to you. Think of it as an early birthday present from your beloved senior.” Sehun smiles at Baekhyun and they have a moment while Jongdae gags.

“What about me?” Jongdae whines. “I invited you to my party and you don’t even share with me?” He performs a quick body search to locate any extras on Baekhyun, who starts yelling sexual harassment.

Sehun’s pocket buzzes in the middle of this scuffle. Pulling out his phone, he’s surprised to see it’s a text from Jongin. Normally his boyfriend would be fast asleep at this hour.

**Jongin**: When are you coming home?

**Jongin**: can’t sleep

It’s 12:10 a.m. now and Sehun figures this is a suitable time to leave the party, after all he’s been here since 9. Sehun smiles as he texts back _Right now _and presses send.

After Sehun says his farewells and entrusts them to tell everyone inside he’s leaving, Baekhyun and Jongdae pause their fighting to say bye, pat him on the back, slap his ass, and wish him good luck. And a happy ending, but Sehun pretends he doesn’t hear that part. Then he heads down the porch stairs and cuts through the backyard to the bus stop, catching the late night bus back to campus.

++

Thank god all the noisy drunk kids on the bus with Sehun are walking to the dorm community in the opposite direction from his, bringing their ratchetness with them. (One couple next to him spent the entire ride furiously making out, all tongue, and if the sounds they were making weren’t gross enough, Sehun glanced down and saw the guy’s hand up her skirt, probably fingering her. He scooted all the way over to the edge of the seat, almost to the point of falling off, and closed his eyes, imagining he was in a better place). Why are freshmen always like this? Although Sehun was himself a freshman only a year ago, he wants to think he wasn’t _this_ bad. Even when they first started dating, he and Jongin always kept it lowkey.

Sehun gets ready to grab his student ID out of his pocket to swipe at the door but as he approaches closer to the building, the huddled form of Jongin Kim sitting outside on the steps comes into view. He recognizes him because he’s wearing his home boy snapback, the white text illuminated by the incandescent light by the door, a pretty contrast to his mauve-colored hair. Sehun calls out his name, jogging up the path to reach him faster.

Grinning, Jongin gets up and reaches out to take Sehun’s hand in his, immediately stuffing it into his hoodie pocket. It’s not that cold outside but it’s a bit chilly, and maybe he just missed Sehun a lot. “I decided to wait outside… you know, so I wouldn’t accidentally fall asleep on the couch.”

Sehun smiles and squeezes Jongin’s hand a little tighter. The fact that his boyfriend stayed up for him makes Sehun feel bad, but a little part of him is happier that he did. This is the perfect time to put his plan in action, after all.

“So how awake are you?”

++

Safely back inside their dorm with the door locked, blinds closed, and a forgotten episode of Reno 911 still playing on Sehun’s laptop, the two boys sit across from each other on the floor with the zip lock bag in-between them.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to do this Jongin.” Sehun says worriedly. “I don’t want to pressure you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“I know, Sehun.” Jongin smiles and affectionately ruffles his boyfriend’s hair. “I trust you.”

He is nervous, he’s not going to lie here, but at the same time he’s excited as well. Normally he’s not the type to stray out of his comfort zone but it’s not to say he’s completely against new experiences, either. In a group setting, Jongin probably wouldn’t be up for it. But alone in his bedroom together with Sehun is a whole different story.

They’ve gotten into several arguments in the past over Sehun’s choice of friends and their ideas of having fun. On more than one occasion, he had gone to bed alone and angry, but ended up staying awake memorizing his peeling off-white ceiling, worrying if Sehun was safe and what time he’d get back. But tonight is an exception; Jongin likes Jongdae and his crowd—they go way back, and even went to the same high school, so he knows Sehun was in good hands.

Still, it feels good to have him back home early.

The real reason he couldn’t sleep this time is, well, like any 19-year-old male, Jongin has certain needs. Three of his professors decided to schedule their first exams for the fall semester in the same week. Of course this would happen to him, because life isn’t fair and Sehun gets away with just two tests that aren’t even tests because one is a take-home and the other is open-book. While Sehun was chilling around their dorm room watching Netflix and stuffing Cheetos in his mouth, Jongin was busy shuffling through his flashcards in the library, completely stressed out of his mind. After his third and last exam he was so utterly done with life and more than eager to spend some quality time with the younger boy as soon as he got back to their room.

Unfortunately, instead of Jongin being greeted with the sexy image he had built up in his head of his boyfriend sauntering around in only boxers and maybe an apron, he saw him in skin-tight jeans and a super low v-neck, examining his reflection in the vertical mirror while fixing a few strands of hair into place. Clearly Sehun had other plans.

Aside from being tired and on top of that disappointed, Jongin wasn’t exactly in the mood to deal with all the socializing required to attend Jongdae’s party, otherwise he would’ve tagged along. Plus he trusted that somebody at Jongdae’s house would alert him if Sehun was doing anything stupid or missed the last bus and needed his taxi paid or something.

But now that’s all in the past.

Sehun is here sitting across from him looking somewhere between hesitant and excited, and Jongin is wasting time over-thinking like he always does. This is exactly what Jongin has wanted for the past year, really, Sehun safe at home with him, experimenting with his supervision. Just the two of them.

“I think it would be fun to try it with you.”

“Okay.” Sehun smiles. “This is my first time, too. I mean, eating one. But Baekhyun and Jongdae gave me a lot of tips so I think we should be fine.” Sehun gingerly pulls the brownie out of the zip-lock bag, and splits it while being careful not to get the crumbs everywhere. He hands Jongin his half.

“Interesting.” Jongin examines it, turning it over and sniffing it. “This looks and smells like a regular brownie.”

This already beats smoking, in Jongin’s opinion, and not just because he thinks brownies are awesome. The summer before college was his first and last time smoking weed and it was terrible. All he remembers is that he coughed up a lung and how the pot made him feel sick to his stomach. An entire hour was spent regurgitating his lunch, and the rest of the day he felt like complete shit. Jongin had told Sehun this story a long time ago, and the younger boy had pointed out that it was probably a mix of the low quality of the marijuana and the fact that Jongdae might not have packed the bowl properly. But Jongin didn’t care. As far as he was concerned, he wasn’t going to try smoking _anything_ anytime soon. He likes his lungs, they’re quite useful for breathing, thanks very much.

“Yeah. The THC, you know the active ingredient, is in the butter. You’re not supposed to put bud chunks in it,” Sehun replies. “Since it looks and smells like a normal brownie, we could even bring this to class like as a snack if you’re down for it.”

“Don’t even think about it.” Jongin playfully smacks Sehun’s head. “So. Are you ready?”

“I’m ready when you are.”

Sehun makes the first move, nibbling on his brownie while Jongin takes two huge bites of his own, trying not to laugh when the younger gently reminds him this isn’t an eating contest. When everything is digesting in their stomachs, they engage in a staring contest lasting a few seconds before the older boy finally speaks up.

“Sehun, I don’t feel anything.”

“It’s not instant, silly. If I remember correctly it’s supposed to take anywhere between fifteen minutes to an hour.” Sehun crawls over Jongin’s legs to get Budokai 3 out of its case so they have something to do to make time pass faster.

“An hour?” Jongin groans, grabbing a controller. “I’m going to sleep by then.”

“No! You have to stay up with me, until we hit our peak and it starts wearing off. Otherwise it’s a waste.” Sehun whines back. He chooses Future Trunks and nudges Jongin’s rib, laying his head on his shoulder and looking up at him with a pout. “Please?”

Jongin sighs. Can’t say no to that face.

++

Jongin is in the middle of forming a reply to Sehun’s trash-talk during their battle, having great difficulty because one wouldn’t say trash-talking is one of Jongin Kim’s fortes. He needs something better than _shut up _which is sadly all he has in his arsenal.

But before he can think of anything good, Jongin notices he’s starting to feel a bit weird. Not unpleasant weird, just unfamiliar. It’s the way his eyes feel a prickly sensation though they aren’t itchy, and his vision is getting a bit hazier at the edges, kind of like those heat waves you see on a hot day in the middle of June. His concentration on beating Sehun’s ass in this game is noticeably fading, finding his intent to make the younger boy pay for his insults through _other_ means taking precedence.

Exactly how Future Trunks vs. Vegeta ends up with Sehun on his hands and elbows, boxer briefs mid-thigh, jeans bunched uncomfortably at his knees, and a dildo stuffed all the way up his ass, Jongin can’t say for sure. Things escalated rather quickly.

A long, drawn-out moan from Sehun’s mouth makes Jongin _tsk_ and press the dildo more firmly into Sehun’s ass. “Shh, Sehun, you don’t want to wake up our sleeping neighbors. These walls are paper thin.”

Sehun presses his mouth against his forearm in an attempt to muffle the noises he’s making, but this action seems futile as Jongin begins pulling the dildo halfway out before pushing it back in, developing a steady rhythm that has Sehun’s toes curling in his socks. Whether he’s fully-clothed because they were too horny or because Jongin has a kink for fucking him with his clothes on is still up for debate.

“Are you feeling it?”

Sehun nods in the middle of his desperate attempts to get the dildo to rub against his prostate, since Jongin is going way too slow for his, and purposely not angling it right. “What about…you?” He manages to pant out.

“Fuck yeah I am.” Jongin pumps his cock with his other hand as he watches Sehun spread his knees even further, seeking friction against his erection. “Nuh, uh,” Jongin scolds him, pulling Sehun in an upright position so he’s only on his knees. The needy whines Sehun lets out make Jongin smirk. Sehun isn’t typically this vocal during sex. It must be the marijuana and Jongin loves it. “What is it Sehun? Have something to say?” He licks the shell of Sehun’s ear and feels him shudder.

“T..touch me.” Sehun finds Jongin’s hand, trying to get him to touch his neglected cock.

“I will if you promise not to come.”

Sehun nods until Jongin wraps his hand around the base, moving towards the head while fingering the large vein along his dick. He taps repeatedly against the tip with his index finger, marveling at the clear sticky liquid that collected there before spreading it across Sehun’s erection, pumping him slowly. “So much precome,” he whispers into his ear, and Sehun’s head falls back onto Jongin’s shoulder, too engrossed in pleasure to reply.

Not satisfied with that answer, Jongin uses his other hand to press the dildo further into Sehun’s ass, making his body suddenly jerk in surprise. A moment later Sehun’s body goes limp, and Jongin realizes he just came.

“Can’t keep your promises, huh?” Jongin clicks his tongue in mock disappointment. “Look at the mess you made.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Sehun apologizes quietly. This feeling that he doesn’t want to disappoint Jongin is overwhelming him.

“You like having a dildo in your ass that much? Guess you don’t need me to fuck you then.”

“No,” Sehun whines. “Take it out. Please. I want _you_.” Quickly removing the rest of his clothes, he pushes him onto his back, moving to straddle Jongin’s hips. “Need your cock.”

_So demanding_, Jongin smirks. He grabs the end of the dildo and slowly pulls it out, Sehun moaning all the while. Sehun reaches around the floor to grab the lube Jongin had used earlier and pours it all over Jongin’s dick, pumping it with both hands to coat it evenly before aligning it with his entrance, still clenching at air from suddenly being so empty.

Jongin lays back, watching as Sehun sinks onto him. When he’s in to the hilt, Sehun’s head lolls to the side, closing his eyes from the incredible feeling of being so stretched and full.

“_Fuck_.” Sehun really hasn’t sworn this much in ages.

In a super distant corner of his mind, Sehun thinks _Baek and Jongdae weren’t lying. Jesus. This feels a hundred, no a thousand, times more intense__._ Although he orgasmed a few minutes ago, he’s completely hard again without being touched. It’s not helping that Jongin is so thick that Sehun feels him already rubbing against his bundle of nerves. If he shifts just a little bit he’s worried he might come again, so he stiffens his thighs and splays his palms against Jongin’s chest to keep himself steady.

When he’s adjusted, Sehun lifts up experimentally, eyes rolling back when he drops down onto the older boy. Before long, he’s bouncing up and down, slowing only when the tingling sensation building up at the base of his spine is close to overwhelming him.

The muscles in his thighs start to burn from the exertion, making the younger boy opt for grinding down his hips in leisurely circles until Jongin takes over, flipping him onto his back. He lifts one of Sehun’s legs over his shoulder, bending him in half before re-entering in one push.

Their bodies feel like they’re on fire, completely slick with sweat, the flush more apparent on Sehun’s pale skin. The high seems to make time slow down so it feels like they’ve been fucking for days.

Jongin pauses to reach out and push the sweaty bangs out of Sehun’s forehead. His gaze is glassy and the whites of his eyes are all red, and Jongin wonders if he looks the same.

“Shit. I’m close,” Sehun moans as he twists and pinches his hardened nipples, hooking his legs more tightly around Jongin’s shoulders to pull him in deeper. He tries to slow down again to prolong the feeling, but Jongin doesn’t think he can hold himself back any longer than he already has. Grabbing Sehun’s thighs, he shifts his position and slams straight into his prostate.

“Ah, ah, right…there….” Sehun grips Jongin’s forearms hard enough to leave bruises, holding him in place as he bucks up to meet each thrust. “Oh god….ah….fuck, _Jongin_.”

The orgasm courses through so slowly and intensely that he loses track of how long his pulse is pounding in his ears. Exhausted, Sehun slumps back down on the floor, watching with glazed eyes as Jongin leans down to lick along his collarbones and suck on the mole on his neck before lazily kissing his mouth.

“Such a good boy, sucking me in so good…” Jongin groans out, his pace becoming more erratic as he feels his own orgasm creeping in on him. He manages a few more thrusts before his vision goes white and he explodes warm, thick spurts into Sehun.

++

Baekhyun hasn’t heard from Sehun (or Jongin) since last night when Sehun left the party early and it’s already evening. He was waiting for a text all day with something along the lines of, “hey, we ate the brownie” or “thanks B, you’re the best” but nope, nothing. He’s practically bursting at the seams with anticipation.

“I don’t think it’s necessary for you to call him. Just wait until he texts you first.” Kyungsoo advises. “Or wait until Monday, since you have class with Jongin.”

“I could. True. But do I look like I have that kind of patience? Not a chance. I’m about to die from waiting here! What if they didn’t eat it and the brownie is all moldy now?” Baekhyun grabs his phone, dialing Sehun’s number immediately and ignoring Kyungsoo muttering “it’s been less than twenty-four hours, stop being so dramatic for once in your life.”

It rings three times before Sehun picks up.

“Sehun!”

“Oh…” Long pause. “H-hey….”

“So? What’s up? Did you eat it?”

“We did.”

Baekhyun recognizes it’s Jongin’s voice in the background so he must be on speaker. Great, let’s make this a party then. He switches to speaker so Kyungsoo won’t feel left out.

“And? How does it feel?”

“Sehun, answer him. How does it feel?”

Baekhyun hears some rather weird noises but doesn’t think much of it until Sehun replies, “Good, Jongin… so full of your cock…”

_Okay_ then! Time to hang up now. Mortified, Baekhyun drops his phone on his bed and sits down, staring at Kyungsoo with a disturbed look on his face.

Kyungsoo only shakes his head, chuckling to himself. “Told you so.”

++

After a much-needed shower, Sehun feels refreshed and finally ready to leave the dorm. Well the main reason he couldn’t was because Jongin was busy fucking him in every position possible since they woke up again at two in the afternoon…not that he didn’t enjoy every second of it.

What he _didn’t_ enjoy was that act Jongin pulled, making him answer the phone while he was in the middle of riding him. Yeah it was exciting and made Sehun come faster than normal, but that’s beside the point.

“Are you still mad at me?” Jongin laughs, coming up from behind to nuzzle into the younger’s neck, leaving a soft kiss there. “I’m sorry.”

Sehun blushes, his body still sensitive from the high. When they woke up that afternoon, he discussed everything with Jongin to see if their experiences were similar. The beginning of it had started out great. But right when Sehun thought he was at a good point, he would climb even higher to another plateau.

Jongin went through the same thing. The lack of control would’ve been overwhelming with anyone else but with Sehun, he felt safe. He can’t really explain it, but just knowing Sehun was experiencing the same thing right beside him was all the comfort he needed. The absolute peak of it was around Sehun’s second climax, and it lasted pretty long after they moved to lay on Jongin’s bed.

The comedown was slow and happened in steps, so Sehun was thankful neither of them got sick from a sudden crash. Since they were both too high to fall asleep right away, they stayed up holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes in the dimly-lit room until exhaustion finally took over. The residual effects lasted well into the next day, namely how their movements felt sluggish and their minds a hazy mess. And the increased libido, of course.

But as much as Sehun wants to chill and lay around the dorm, the instant ramen he and Jongin had for breakfast (or rather, lunch) isn’t a substantial enough meal after all the exercise they’ve had today. The only other food they have left lying around are beef jerky and a box of Kraft instant mac and cheese, and Sehun is looking to head out before Jongin gets an idea in his head to mix the two and call it a day.

“It’s okay, I’m not mad,” Sehun admits. “It _is_ kind of funny the more I think about it. Imagine the look on Baek’s face!” They both double up in laughter. “Technically, he was the one who made this possible. He has only himself to blame.”

“Exactly. It’s his own fault, really. But brownie points for trying.”

“Oh god.” Sehun groans and holds back a snicker. “How long were you waiting to make that pun? On a second thought, no, don’t even tell me.”

“Don’t lie, you loved it.” Jongin grins.

++

Sick of campus food (and also because both their meal plans are already running low from a few too many late night snack escapades), the two boys opt instead to walk just outside of campus to the Chinese restaurant Jongin loves, because they fry the chicken wings exactly the way he likes it. Plus it’s right next to the bubble tea shop, so Sehun gets to order his usual chocolate milk tea with boba and have his rewards card punched. With their spoils in tow, they claim one of the outdoor picnic tables near the light-up fountain at the center of campus, choosing to sit beside each other instead of across because who needs personal space?

Just hanging out like this doing normal stuff is his still his favorite thing to do with Sehun, Jongin decides as he watches him stuffing lo mein into his mouth. But he also admits it’s nice to change things up once in a while. Without a Sehun, where would the spice be in his life?

“Woah, I don’t remember this tasting so amazing.” Sehun says excitedly after swallowing his food. “What are you smiling at? Are you making fun of me?”

“No, I’m not! I was just thinking this was fun.”

“Oh. How fun? Like do-it-again fun? Or that-was-a-one-time-thing-I-don’t-need-to-experience-it-ever-again fun?”

“The former, definitely.”

“Really?” Sehun beams. This worked out so much better than he thought it would. He was feeling a bit anxious, thinking Jongin was only saying he liked it for his sake, but then he remembers Jongin isn’t the type to pretend. If he thinks and feels a certain way, he’ll always be upfront about it, and that’s one of the many reasons Sehun fell for him in the first place. The fact that he’s willing to try it again means he honestly did enjoy it.

“Don’t get too excited, though. I don’t want it to be an everyday thing. But every now and then is fine, as a stress-reliever.”

“In that case, I hope you know I will do my utter best to stress you out on purpose.”

Jongin playfully sticks his finger in Sehun’s ear. It’s one of the weird things he likes to do, but Sehun is too used to it to even flinch. “Why did I know you were going to say that?”

“Because you know me like the back of your hand, and no matter what I do you’re still going to love me?” Sehun tries. He tilts his head slightly, a hint of a pout on his lips for good measure.

“You’re such a handful.” Jongin laughs before kissing him, not even caring that there’s still food in Sehun’s mouth. “But that’s what I love about you.”


End file.
